10 Good reasons
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I love you because above all and setting everything else aside you are you. I love that you are all the things I've already said and a million more things.
1. Chapter 1

**10 Good Reasons**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:-**T

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-**_ I love you because above all and setting everything else aside you are you. I love that you are all the things I've already said and a million more things._

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Gee's "I love you because…." Challenge in which the first and last lines of a fic had to be "I love you because…". Both chapters start and end with that line and this is a major slush fest so I apologise in advance! If you don't do slush you might want to stop now otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

_I love you because right now you'll be staring at this wondering why the hell I've written you a letter when if you look out your office window right now you can probably see me. The way you dismiss romantic grand gestures in a way no other woman I've ever known has is one of the reasons I love you so much but I plan on telling you a few more. Why? Because the next time we argue, next time you storm out of my home like you did last night and feel that it's not worth the hassle, the secrecy, the risk of discovery you can take this out and read it and be reminded of 10 of the many reasons I love you and always will._

Glancing up from the sheet of paper in her hand Jean smiled looking out of her office window to the door of his and Robbie's across the hall. He was right at that moment she could see him pacing back and forward as they talked out their latest case. He was right of course she'd instantly wondered what he was doing when she'd seen the envelope on her desk and recognised the neat hand writing on the front of it. Now though she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she sat back to read the rest of his list.

_I love you because you challenge me every day. I never believed loving you would be anything other than wonderful but I'm constantly surprised by the way you can make me love you more and more with each passing day. You make me want to be a better man every day by showing me that you can do the right thing and accept the consequences whatever they may be. In the course of our working day you can make me turn my view of the world on it's head and that's one of the reasons I fell for you in the first place. Then in private when we're along you are so completely mine, put so much trust in me that I want to strive to be everything you believe I am and more._

_I love you because you make me smile, laugh and still see the beauty in the world in spite of the fact what we so often see makes it hard to believe there is anything but evil out there. The way you brighten even my darkest days with the warmth and tenderness with which you face the world is another reason why I love you but the way you hold onto the faith in humanity while still retaining a determination to make those in the wrong pay for their crimes truly fills me with awe. No woman I've ever met combines such empathy and sense of justice. How could I not fall in love with you when those qualities shine from you so brightly?_

_I love you because of the way you can make me feel so desired, so needed, so loved and wanted with a single touch. I love the way you give yourself so completely to me when we make love. When circumstances mean we can't be together I can close my eyes for just a second and be transported to those moments and feed my need for you. I can taste your lips, feel the softness of your skin, smell your perfume and hear the desire laden way you whisper my name and I am lost in how you make me feel. _

_I love you because in spite of the fact your heart has been so badly broken, so disregarded, so carelessly treated you have trusted me with it without hesitation. You've been betrayed in a way no woman, let alone one as spectacular as you, should ever have to endure. You've seen your trust and belief in love shattered yet you never doubt me, you never make me feel like you judge me by his standards and that means everything to me. _

_I love you because you are frightened of balloons and people dressed in character suits. I love that I'm one of only a handful of people who know those things about you. U love that you can rant at length about the inherent dangers of balloons and the creepiness of giant cartoon characters even when I've heard it all before and understand. I love that you have an irrational side that no one would believe when they see how control you are day to day._

_I love you because your idea of a perfect night in is watching Agatha Christie TV shows curled up on the sofa and that you love crime drama in general. I love that you make me swear not to tell anyone about that particular obsession and I love that you still try to solve cases before Miss Marple or Poirot even though you've seen them all before. I love how when we watch modern crime dramas you get cross when they get things wrong or don't spot the obvious clues and how you love to point out that if you were their SIO things would be a lot different. Your eccentric viewing habits are so much a part of you that I love them all even if they do on occasions cause more stress than our real life cases do._

_I love you because even though that is your idea of a good night in you'll still watch old black and white gangster movies and slap stick comedy with me. I love that you don't care that I'm still a little obsessed with Starsky and Hutch and can still list the names of all the star wars characters and I love that you so that thing you do when you're bored with that I'm watching and want to distract me._

_I love you because you know how to touch me, what to say and how to look at me to make me desperate for you. No one I've ever been with has been able to read me so well, gage my mood, know what I'm thinking and give me exactly what I need. I love that you know there are times when I need space and don't take it as a rejection, and I love that you are always there when I've worked through whatever had upset me and you always listen. I love that you never judge no matter how I feel and I love that you can take any pain, any concern, away with a single touch, a single glance, a single kiss._

_I love you because above all and setting everything else aside you are you. I love that you are all the things I've already said and a million more things. I love that when we argue you make me want to make it right the second it's over. I love that when you storm off slamming the door like you did last night I don't want to sulk or rant about how I was right and you were wrong, I want to sit down and write all the reasons I love you so you will never doubt it again. You, Jean Innocent, are my life, my reason for living, my one true love and that is the reason that most of all encapsulates all the reasons I love you._

Wiping away the single tear that escaped as she finished the letter and set it on the desk in from of her Jean smiled glancing back out the window of her office to where James and Robbie rushed out the door of theirs. With all her heat she wanted to open the door and call James back, come up with some excuse to have just five stolen minutes with him to tell him that she loved him too and she was sorry about the night before but she knew she couldn't. By now he was probably in the car and off doing what they were there to do. Instead she opened her desk drawer pulling out the crisp pad of writing paper from inside and lifting the silver pen from the middle of her desk thinking for a second before starting a letter of her own with the words "I love you because…."


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Ten good reasons 2/2

_I love you because you take the time to do things that remind me that I am the most important thing in the world to you just like you did by leaving that letter on my desk. I love you because right now you'll have started to panic because you opened this and started reading without thinking and Robbie is probably at the desk facing yours and you know any second he could ask what you're reading. I love you most of all in this situation because you'll still keep reading because you always want to hear what I have to say._

Looking up from the heavy gage sheet of paper in his hand James did feel himself flush as Robbie carried on eating his sandwich and reading the paper his usual lunchtime activities. Leaning back in his chair he glanced through the open door of Jean's office his disappointment registering high as he remembered she was out to lunch with the chief constable and probably wouldn't return before it was time to go home. He'd hoped when she read his letter she'd call him into the office, find some excuse to let him know everything was ok but then he'd barely been there all morning so had known it was unlikely. Now with no prospect of seeing her until that evening he knew he was going to do exactly what she'd predicted and read on anyway in spite of the risk of being quizzed by his friend.

_I love you because you make me want to write a list of 10 of the many things I love about you and I hate that we argued too. I love that you're the only person who's ever been able to make me want to do those things, make those gestures, give you the same feeling of love and fulfilment that you gave me because you make me feel more loved and cherished with everything you do than I've ever known before._

_I love you because you've renewed my faith in love and trust. When my marriage ended I never thought I'd love anyone again, I never thought I'd be prepared to put my heart on the line again and I love you because you gave me that back and showed me that I had never truly loved anyone before you. I love you because you mended my heart and remind me every single day that it will never be broken again now that you are it's guardian._

_I love you because even on those days when I look in the mirror and hate what I see you make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, When I feel like time has taken it's toll, when I feel like there are so many other women out there prettier and more deserving of your attention you remind me that to you there is no one more spectacular than me. I love that you accept my eccentricities and insecurities and can dismiss them with a word or a kiss. You'll never know how much that means to me and how much I love you for it._

_I love you because you wake me with quiet renditions of classic love songs when you're practicing your guitar at all hours. I love that you know exactly how I like my coffee and that my idea of the perfect indulgent Sunday morning breakfast is mashed banana and honey on toast and I love you because your favourite breakfast is coco pops even though you like everyone to believe you get through the day on nothing but caffeine and nicotine. I love you because I'm the only person who knows that you'll only eat your coco pops once the milk has gone completely chocolaty and I love that the complete cuteness of that fact just makes me love you more._

_I love you because you can listen to a piece of music once and play it by ear, I love that you want to take me to festivals and concerts that are full of people who look at me and think I'm there to pick someone up or drop them off but you are always so proud to tell them I'm your girlfriend and I love you because you call me your girlfriend in spite of the fact I haven't been a "girl" for a long time._

_I love you because you don't care that I try to solve fictional crimes and shout at the TV. I love that you don't care that I'm frightened of balloons which I still think is completely reasonable they're lethal if they burst they can choke a child or anything and I love you because I know right now you're rolling your eyes but smiling at the same time because you don't care that you've heard it all before._

_I love you because you can make me melt just by saying my name in that way you do that tells me exactly what's on your mind. I love that you know all those little secret places on my body that drive me crazy and I love you because you make it your mission to hit every one of them when we make love. I love you because you remind me every time when you touch me that I'm the only woman on earth who can satisfy you and the only one who ever will. Most of all though I love you because making love with you is exactly that, it's about love as much as it is about lust and need and that is why I will always consider myself the luckiest woman on earth to be loved by you._

_I love you because you remind me that there's a life outside this building. I love you because you make me want to finish the day on time and go home something I'd forgotten how to do before you. Before you work felt like the only thing in my life that made sense. It felt like if I could work harder and longer, make more people pay for their crimes and give more victims justice it would take away the pain caused by the gaping hole in the middle of my life, the hole that seemed to be consuming me from the inside out. I love you because you filled that hole so completely and gave me back a life of laughter, joy, passion and love._

_I love you because most of all you are my soul mate, the other half of me I seem to have been missing all my life. You are my beating heart, my every thought, my reason for getting up in the morning and the man who's arms I long to fall asleep in every night. You are the person I want to laugh with, cry with, and even row with because it shows me what we have is real. Finally I love you because I could go on and give you a hundred more reasons why I love you._

Folding the letter and slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket before telling Robbie he'd be right back before crossing the hall to Jean's office and lifting the block of paper off the desk writing….

"_I love you because in a few short hours I can make it up to you for last night and show you rather than tell you all those reasons why I love you."_

Folding it and writing her name on the front leaving it in the middle of the desk with a smile. Leaving the office and closing the door behind him he smiled ready to go back to work confident that their evening was going to be even more special thanks to the power of four simple words "I love you because…"


End file.
